Question: If
\[\mathbf{A} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 3 \\ 2 & 1 \end{pmatrix},\]then compute $\det (\mathbf{A}^2 - 2 \mathbf{A}).$
One way to compute $\det (\mathbf{A}^2 - 2 \mathbf{A})$ is to compute the matrix $\mathbf{A}^2 - 2 \mathbf{A},$ and then take its determinant.  Another way is to write $\mathbf{A^2} - 2 \mathbf{A} = \mathbf{A} (\mathbf{A} - 2 \mathbf{I}).$  Then
\begin{align*}
\det (\mathbf{A^2} - 2 \mathbf{A}) &= \det (\mathbf{A} (\mathbf{A} - 2 \mathbf{I})) \\
&= \det (\mathbf{A}) \det (\mathbf{A} - 2 \mathbf{I}) \\
&= \det \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 3 \\ 2 & 1 \\ \end{pmatrix} \det \begin{pmatrix} -1 & 3 \\ 2 & -1 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= (1 - 6)(1 - 6) = \boxed{25}.
\end{align*}